Justice, Gangs, and Love
by Wolf B
Summary: Kyuubi and Naruto are young officers who had a love affair with gang leaders the Uchiha brothers 3 years ago and now Kyuubi and Naruto have to bring their old lovers to justice or to their bedrooms.
1. Unknown Files

Justice, Gangs, and Love

"Keep g-going p-please." moaned a raven haired boy as a boy with shoulder length red hair pounded into to his body with ease. On the edge of a climax the red haired boy took the ravens cock in his hand and started pumping him in his climax. On the edge of climaxes they both called out their names.

"KYUUBI" the raven hair boy screamed as he cums on the red heads stomach and hand.

"ITACHI"the red haired boy screamed ad he cums inside the raven.

As Kyuubi and Itachi laid there in the bask of their orgasm."I love you Itachi" said Kyuubi."I love you too Kyuubi" replied Itachi. BEEP BEEP. Was the sound of an alarm clock goes off in a red bedroom.

A sneaks out under the covers a red head rises up. As the red woke up he notices that hes sporting a hard on."Damn again." said the red head as he goes out of bed to take a cold he walks to the bathroom he notices a picture of him and his old lover on the bedstand.

"I'll found you Itachi I promise." As he made it to the shower hit turned on the cold water to full blast he hears his name being called by his younger brother."Kyuubi!" said Naruto."Yeah kit." Kyuubi respond as he got out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and dried his hair.

"Tsundae wants us down by the station now." Naruto said as he sat down and wait for his brother to get ready to go down to the station before Tsundae manhandles them forbeing late."What does she want?" Kyuubi asked as his came down the staircase."Something about 2 notorious gang leaders coming to Konoha for some bussiness."Naruto said to his as they walked out the door to his orange and black ford mustang.

As they got to the station they went to Tsundae's office door."What is it Baa-chan" Narutoasked."As you know Naruto and Kyuubi that 2 notorious gang leaders are coming correct."Tsundae said to them."Who are the gang leaders?" Kyuubi asked."Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha aka The Uchiha brothers" Tsundae that was said Kyuubi and Naruto looked atthe file they been handed to see their ex-lovers on the front with their information.

"So we'll meet again babe" thought both Kyuubi and Naruto.

Review me 3 times if you want me to conutine this - Wolf B


	2. Getting down to Bussiness

2 Getting Down to Bussiness

As a black bently pulled up in front of a wherehouse somewhere South of the cars doors out came two ravens. One raven had his hair pulled back in a holder and dressed up in a dark red and black button up shirt with black dress pants. And the other raven has his hair spiked in the back and dressed up in a dark blue button up shirt also with black drees pants.

"Ready to go in Itachi." the Raven with spiked hair said.

"Like wise Sasuke."the Raven with his hair pulled back replied.

As Itachi and Sasuke walked in the wherehouse to meet up with a resource to give them information on this new gang called the Akatsuki. They saw the resource sitting there in a chair."What information do you have for us?" Itachi asked the guy sitting in the corner."the Akatsuki is an organized gang with 9 members."replied the resource.

"Ok thanks for the information and one more thing." with that said Itachi and Sasuke both pierced bullets into the resources body."Next time decide not to wear wire."Sasuke said as he and Itachi left."Ready to come home Aniki." Sasuke said "Ready as I'll be nii-chan" Itachi said riding down the street to the town what holds their old memories.

Back with Kyuubi and Naruto

"It looks like we're going to have fun with this case." Naruto said to his brother as they exit the station to get some coffee."Your right kit." replied Kyuubi as he and Naruto went down the steps of the police station. As soon as they reach the car they saw a black bently drive pass them with 2 unforgetable faces inside.

"Itachi?" Kyuubi questioned

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned

As they stand there dumbfound they strambled in the car as soon as possiable to follow that bently with their they started driving the mustang to see where the bently was going they out found that the vehicle is staying in a garage around the corner of a building as Itachi and Sasuke got out of the vehicle."Where are they going?" Naruto asked."I don't know but I want to see lets follow them" Kyuubi responded as he and Naruto crossed the street to see Itachi and Sasuke go inside a 50 story building.

They saw the Uchiha brothers go on an elevator to the 6th floor of the building. As Naruto and Kyuubi got on the elevator to go where the uchihas were going as soon as they got off they saw them closed the door on the end  
of the floor. As they made it to the door they heard one of them talking to the other."Sasuke I"m going to take  
a shower alright." Itachi said to his younger brother."Alright I"m going to bed" Sasuke replied.

As Naruto and Kyuubi throught it was alright to go in to hear the water running in the bathroom of the uchihas  
king size apartment."I'll look for Itachi while you look for Sasuke." Kyuubi whispered to Naruto. As they split  
their ways to find their old lovers.

Should I write a lemon in the next chapter or should I wait ? -Wolf


	3. Old Minds Think Alike

Heres their ages

Kyuubi - 26  
Itachi - 27  
Naruto - 21  
Sasuke - 22

I just to decide to add a lemon to this story now. The story is probably going to be 12 or more chapters long so heres one of the lemons of this story. - Wolf B

3 Old Minds think alike Again

As Kyuubi went down the hall of the apartment to the bathroom where the water is running. He opened the door quietly so his ex-lover won't hear him in the bathroom with him. As Kyuubi saw his old lover in the shower naked brought back memories that edge him to get a hard on.'I have to take him' Kyuubi thought as stripped himself of his own clothing and snuck in the shower with Itachi.

As Itachi had his back turned to Kyuubi. Kyuubi went to Itachi's ear and whispered "Guess who?". As that was said Itachi immiately froze on the spot."Kyuubi?" Itachi asked with his voice smooth as silk."Correct baby" Kyuubi said as he spun Itachi around and pushed him up against the shower walls.

"Long time no see Kyuubi still a dumbass as ever." Itachi said as he looked into the red eyes of his old lovers."No and your the still same coldless bastard." Kyuubi replied. As they looked at each other Kyuubi couldn't help but lean down kiss those lips he hasn't kiss in 3 years. As the kiss became more heated Kyuubi started kissing down Itachi's jawline til he got to the collarbone

As Kyuubi kissed down Itachi collarbone he stuck 3 fingers in his mouth and wet them enough for the oldest Uchiha. As his wet digits went down to Itachi's entrance as he slipped a finger inside the tight heat he missed.  
"F-fuck... Kyuubi." Itachi groaned as those wet digit grazed over his prostate."Damn baby still tight as ever I see." Kyuubi said as he worked another digit in the Itachi's body.

As soon as 4 fingers were in Itachi. Kyuubi pulled his fingers out of Itachi he slid inside the Uchiha. Itachi moaned out in pain and pleasure as Kyuubi grazed his prostate as he slid. Itachi forgot how big Kyuubi was  
when they were together."Move...dammit." Itachi panted out. Kyuubi started a slow pace for Itachi to get  
use to. As they started out slow they started going a little faster and harder."You miss my cock pounding in your ass don't Itachi." Kyuubi whipsered in Itachi's ear.

On the edge of both their climaxes."Come on baby cum for me like you use to." Kyuubi said and that pushed Itachi over the edge as he spluttered his seed on Kyuubi's stomach and with the muscles clenching around him Kyuubi spilled his seed inside Itachi which made him moaned more."I missed you 'Tachi" Kyuubi said as he sat down on the shower floor with his lover on his lap."I missed you too Kyuubi" Itachi before him and Itachi fell asleep on the shower floor.

**With Naruto**

As Naruto made his way to the bedroom where Sasuke was. He quietly snuck in the room and saw Sasuke asleep in nothing but a pair of dark blue silk boxers. Seeing Sasuke's lean body let Naruto know thats hes still a great fighter. As he made his way to the bed Naruto leaned over to see Sasuke still had the tattoo of a snake going down his arm. Just seeing Sasuke like this made Naruto get a hard on. Naruto couldn't resist so he leaned down to kiss Sasuke's lips. As Sasuke started to stir in his sleep he woke up feeling warm moist lips against his.

"Dobe?" Sasuke said as he saw who was kissing him. Naruto pulled back enough to plant kisses down Sasuke's neck to his ear and whiserped "Long time no see Teme." Naruto started nibbling at Sasuke's earlobe which made him moan. As Naruto started stripping himself of his clothing and Sasuke's boxers. As soon as they were both naked Naruto flipped Sasuke on his hands and knees then spread Sasuke's cheeks to see the rosy colred hole. He started licking at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke started moaning and panting as Naruto rimmed him.

"You ready baby?" Naruto questioned as he sat up and tease Sasuke's entrance with his cock."What the hell are yo- ahh f-fuck." Sasuke groaned as Naruto pushed into his entrance. Naruto started out slow but gauned speed with each thrust. Naruto started planting kisses down Sasuke's neck with each thrust hitting Sasuke's prostate. Naruto was so close so he started pumpimg Sasuke's cock with his thrusts. Sasuke finally came spilling his seed on his mattress and Naruto's hand. Naruto spilled his seed inside Sasuke."I missed you S'suke" Naruto said as he pulled out and laid next to Sasuke."I missed you too Naruto." Sasuke before he and Naruto fell into deep sleep.

Neither Kyuubi and Itachi or Naruto and Sasuke knew what was in store for them the next morning all they knew was what was happending with their lovers back in their arms.

Aww wasn't that sweet and please review this chapter - Wolf B


	4. Rise and Shine

I'm going to make this story with more chapters so here it is. - Wolf B

4 Rise and Shine

As the sunlight came through the window it started to beam Sasuke's face as he felt something warm pressed against him as he rose from bed to see his old lovers face looking up at him."Good Morning baby." Naruto said as he got up and kiss Sasuke on the lips. The kiss started turning more passionate but they knew they had to stop."Sasuke theres something I have to tell you."Naruto said to his raven haired lover."That your on the police force." Sasuke said to his blonde haired lover.

"How'd you know?" Naruto asked as the raven picked some clothes up to head towards the shower."Your wallet." Sasuke simply replied."You checked my wallet how?" Naruto said kind of surprise."I'm a Notorious Gang Leader what did you expect."Sasuke replied."Nothing really just a nice game of cops and robbers." Naruto said sedutively as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and started planting kisses down his neck."Lets take a shower first then we can conutine." Sasuke said as he got out of Naruto's grip.

As the two of them walked the hall to the bathroom they saw their older brothers exit the bathroom with towels wrapped around their waist."Naruto?" Itachi questioned as he saw the blonde."Kyuubi?" Sasuke questioned as he saw the red head."What's Up Sasuke." Kyuubi said as he hugged his lovers little brother."Kyuubi, Sasuke found out about us being on the police force." Naruto told Kyuubi."So did Itachi." Kyuubi replied."We both know you want to take us into custody." replied both Itachi and Sasuke.

Naruto and Kyuubi could only wide eye as their knew what they were doing."Wow you guys are Notorious."

Naruto said."Hn" the Uchiha respond."We need a favor from you two." Itachi said."What is it baby?" Kyuubi asked."We need a few things and people to help us beat a gang called the Akatsuki." Itachi replied. "Whats the Akatsuki about we heard of them both what about them?" Naruto asked.

"The Akatsuki is gang that is form of S-rank crimnals they wanted me and Sasuke to quit our gang and join them but we recline." Itachi said."This gang features 9 people." Sasuke commented after his brother."Yeah they are -" as soon As Itachi was about to say something bullets came flying through the window."Duck." Kyuubi yelled out to everyone. Itachi crawled to the closet and pulled out four guns.

A shotgun for Kyuubi, a pistol for Naruto, a machine gun for Sasuke, and a m-14 for himself. They firing bullets back as soon as the bullets stopped firing at the apartment they knew it was safe to come out.

"We got to go get the others." Sasuke said. "Others?" questioned Kyuubi and Naruto as they stared at the Uchiha brothers."Yes we run a gang what do you expect now lets get ready to go." Itachi said. As they drove to a wherehouse somewhere West of Konoha. Itachi and Sasuke walked up to the doors and knocked as soon as the doors open they heard a voice say "Who the hell brought the cops?".

Review this chapter if you want me to conutine - Wolf B


	5. Shootings and Meetings

Heres another chapter to Justice, Gangs, and Love so enjoy! - Wolf B

5 Shootings and Meetings

As Kyuubi and Naruto turned to see who the voice belonged to, and to their surprise they see a guy with silver hair and teeth as sharp as a sharks."Suigetsu calm down they are our lovers." Sasuke said to the silvered head male."Lovers? You mean to tell me that you and Itachi are dating the Uzumaki brothers." Suigetsu said quite surprise by the information."Yes" Sasuke respond."Now Suigetsu is everybody here?" Itachi asked the shark looking boy."Yeah come on in Itachi and see for yourself." Suigetsu said as he led the Uchihas and Uzumakis inside the wherehouse.

Once they were inside the wherehouse their was about up to 6 people inside. One guy with sivlerhair sitting on the lap of a huge guy with orange hair. Suigestu pointed to them and said " This Kimimaro and the guy with orange hair is his lover Juugo." "Nice to meet you." Juugo said as Kimimaro started planting kisses down his neck."Come we got to meet the others." Suigetsu said as he dragged them away from Kimimaro and Juugo's bump and grind show.

Next they saw a guy with skin white as snow and hair and eyes dark as night painting a giant white tiger."This is Itachi and Sasuke's cousin Sai." said Suigestu as he walked by Sai. As Sai sat up he said to them"Who invited the 2 dickless wonders." As soon as that was said Kyuubi and Naruto went charging at Sai."Sai why the hell would you say that to the cops?" Suigestu said as he rubbed his temtples trying to figure out how Itachi and Sasuke are related to him.

"The cops?" Sai said as he looked at Kyuubi and Naruto in confusion."You might of heard of the Uzumaki brothers." Suigetsu said."I heard of them but why are they here?" Sai asked."Their Itachi and Sasuke's lovers." Suigetsu told the painter."Oh I didn't know my cousins were into the game of cops and robbers." Sai said with a fake smile plastered on his face."Well I'd love to chat Sai but I have to let them see the rest of the gang." Suigetsu said as he, Itachi, Kyuubi, Naruto, and Sasuke walked down the hall to the back.

"Okay bye Itachi and Sasuke and Goodbye Dickless wonders." Sai yelled as they walked away to see the others. As they walked they got closer to a dark room with red head sitting on a dark blood red couch polishing a minigun with a rag."The red heads name is Gaara." Suigetsu said to the Uzumakis."He is one of the baddest in the gang after Itachi and Sasuke so don't mess with him." Suigetsu warned them as left him to his minigun.

"Okay thats half of the gang. The rest are out to get some supplies so they'll be back in the mean while so tell me about yourselves." Suigestu said as they sat in the livingroom."Now where do we begin?" Naruto asked the shark guy."When you guys met." Suigestu said with a smug smile.

Sorry it took too. The finals were horroriable. Well review! ~Wolf B~


	6. Thanks for the Memories

**Sorry it took to long for me to update. My aunt passed away last Sunday and it kind of hit us hard because that was my Grandmother's baby sister and we lived next door to her for about 12 years. It took me kind of by surpise because I lost my great grandmother and my other grandmother (from dads side) a few months back. I think this is probably the ninth funeral I went to during 2010 but anyway I'm still in a good mood. I like to dedicate this chapter to my 2 top reviewers Dragon77 and Hallibel H. Well on to the story .**

* * *

6 Thanks for the Memories

Naruto and Kyuubi looked at the shark like man and decided to tell him about their past with the Uchihas."I'm waiting." Suigetsu said looking at the two officers."Okay if you want to know Me and Naruto will tell you." Kyuubi said as he nodded his head to his brother to begin."It started like this." Naruto said.

_Flashback_

_"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha I'm tired of you two always arguing and fighting." Their teacher Iruka Urimo informed them as they sat there in the classroom after school was over."But Iruka-sensei it wasn't my fault that Sasuke is always a cold hearted bastard." Naruto whined as he pointed to him."Hn. Whatever you say dobe." Sasuke replied looking the other way like something crossed his eye._

_"Ice Prince."_

_"Moron."_

_"Street trash."_

_"Goody two shoes."_

_"Teme."_

_"Dobe."_

_The two were up in each other faces by time they were done arguing."Stop it both of you." Iruka said as he watched as his two favorite students took a seat."I took the liberty of letting you work together on a class project and calling both of your older brothers to pick you up." "Why did you call Kyuubi here Iruka-sensei." Naruto said to his teacher."Because if you and Sasuke have another brawl outside I don't have to call both of your fathers to come to the school." Iruka said staring hard at both of his students to set a point._

_Naruto's father was the chief of police and Sasuke's father was a gang leader with enough credit like a bussiness ceo. Their older brother's are like their fathers. Itachi is intellgent criminal mastermind and Kyuubi can be a tough law in their school knows Naruto's father is the chief of Police. But everybody doesn't know that Sasuke's dad is a gang leader except the Uzumaki family._

_A knock at the classroom door brung the two out of their daydream."Oh thats probably your siblings." Iruka said to Naruto and Sasuke as he got up from his desk and answered the door. In came a red haired man and a raven haired."Iruka-sensei what did my brother do now?" the red head said."Kyuubi, you and Itachi know I'm not your sensei anymore and Naruto and Sasuke just got into another fight." Iruka said looking at his old students._

_"Okay Iruka Me and Kyuubi will take our brothers home." Itachi said as he and Sasuke walked towards the classroom door."Okay bye Iruka-sensei." Kyuubi and Naruto said as they both left out the door behind Itachi and Sasuke. Going into the parking of the school Kyuubi and Itachi began to talk in certain matters."Oh so your the intelligent Itachi Uchiha nice to meet you I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki." Kyuubi said to the eldest Uchiha."Kyuubi Uzumaki the rebillious eldest son of Minato Namikaze." Itachi said with his back still turned to Kyuubi and Naruto._

_"Ah you know of my work." Kyuubi said as he started pushing his chest out with pride."No your father mentions you on the news everytime he catches a crimnal." Itachi said coldly as he started to walk back to his black bently and started to get in with Sasuke."Why are you acting like such a Ice Prince." Kyuubi yelled as he watch the car the car start to pull off. As soon as that was said the black tinted window of the bently was rolled down showing Itachi glaring Kyuubi."And why are you acting like an annoying jackass." Itachi said as he resume pulling out of the schools parking lot._

_Leaving the the two Uzumaki brothers in the schools parking."Kyuubi its time to go." Naruto whined not liking to stay at the highschool anytime longer because he knows his godfather Jiriaya would come and visit his lover Orochimaru ,the biology teacher, and thats not a pretty sight to see or sound to hear."Alright kit lets get a move on I'll take you to __Ichiraku _'s ramen shop on the way home too." Kyuubi said to Naruto as they walked to his blood red lamborghini. As the car started up the two started driving down the road to the ramen shop.

_End of Flashback._

"Wow Sasuke and Itachi I didn't know you too were cold bastards I mean you still are but..." Suigestu sentence was cut when a shoe came flying towards his head."Suigestu shut the hell up." Sasuke said to the fish like man.

"Okay I told you how we met and I'll tell you how we got together later on okay." Naruto said to Suigestu as he still was rubbing his head where the shoe hit him."Alright. Itachi, Sasuke what are we going to do about the Akatsuki tailing us we don't have enough members to take them down." Suigestu said looking at the two Uchiha brothers.

"And thats why Kyuubi and Naruto are going to the Police Station to have some of their friends help us out." Itachi replied to him."Ohh another nice game of cops and robbers." Suigetsu said leaving the room for ours to discuss their plan on how to take out the Akatsuki.

* * *

Sorry for the long update. Well please review! ~Wolf B~


	7. Allies

**Hello I think this is the quickest update I got on this story. Well I like to thanks Hallibel H for that review he send me regarding the past of my auntie and it was hard on me too. So I'll like to dedciate this chapter to Hallibel H because you inspired me to countine this story along side with Dragon77. Well anyway on to the story.**

* * *

7 Allies

As Kyuubi and Naruto got into Naruto's orange and black mustang on the way to the Police Station to pick up their friends."Kyuubi do you think Kiba, Lee, and them will help us in this sitution." Naruto asked his brother as they parked in front of the police station."I'm sure they will kit." Kyuubi replied to his younger brother as they got out of the mustang and walked up the stairs to the double doors up front.

Walking inside the police station Naruto had spotted his close friend Kiba walking out of Tsundae's office. "Crazy big boobed old hag." Kiba mumbled under his breath."Kiba." Naruto shouted to his friend. Looking up to see who called his name Kiba seen the loud mouth blond."Naruto, Kyuubi whats up?" Kiba asked his friend and his older brother."We need to talk to you about something really important." Naruto said to his friend as he ushered to talk in private inside his office.

"So what is it that you two want?" Kiba said looking at the two Uzumaki brothers."Well we need your help on something." Naruto said looking at Kiba."What kinda of something?" Kiba said looking confused at the both of them."We need your help taking down the Akatsuki." Kyuubi said to shaggy haired brunette."Are you guys serious?" Kiba asked the both of them."Yes and another thing is that we are working together with the Sharingan Gang." Naruto replied to Kiba."You mean Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha." Kiba said to them.

"Yep." Naruto and Kyuubi said."Okay I guess but don't you think we need more people to help out." Kiba asked his blond haired friend."Yes thats why we're going ask some of our friends on the force to help out with the take down of the Akatsuki." Naruto replied to him. After talking to Kiba . All three of them left Naruto's office to find their other friends. Going in the back of police station there was a training room where some of the officers train the rookies or for anybody who wants to work on their skills in combat.

Looking across the combat they spotted a bowl cut hairdo."Lee come here we need to talk to you." Naruto yelled across the training room to get bushy brows attention. Turning around and staring at the three Lee walked up to them and greeted them."Ah what a youthful day it is. Naruto what is it that you need to tell me?" Lee asked the blonde."Just trying to get a enough friends on the force help us defeat the Akatsuki." Naruto said to Lee. Staring at the blonde Lee made his decision."I accept this challedge in the name of youth." Lee said to them.

After talking to Lee. Naruto and Kyuubi gathered the rest of the others. Now they had 5 people on the force join together to help them. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee got inside of Kiba's new Toyota camery. While Naruto and Kyuubi rode in Naruto 's mustang. Both of the cars started pulling out towards the warehouse where the Uchihas and the rest of their gang are standing. Rolling in front the warehouse Kyuubi and Naruto saw The Uchihas and their gang members were standing outside to see their allies.

Stepping out of the cars Naruto and Kyuubi wrapped their arms around their lovers waist and whispered in their ears "Is this enough to defeat the Akatsuki?". Sasuke and Itachi replied to their lovers"This enough to take them down.". After most of the gang got to know each other. Kiba and Lee were sting by cupid's arrow. Lee was staring at a certain red head with green emerald eyes. Gaara walked back inside of the warehouse not knowing that a certain bushy brow man was following him.

Kiba stood there looking at Suigetsu like it was love at first sight. Deciding to introduce himself Kiba walked right up him."Hello my name is Kiba Inuzuka and you might to remember it too." Kiba said showing his sharp pearl white teeth."Suigetsu Hozuki and why is that?" Suigetsu asked the brunette. Kiba bend his head down close to Suigetsu's ear and whispered "Because you might be screaming it later on.". Leaving a shock Suigetsu outside Kiba followed the rest of the gang inside to discuss important matters.

* * *

**So how is it so far. I thinking about making this story 20 chapters long or more but anyway please review ! ~Wolf B~**


End file.
